Presently either wooden or synthetic backboard devices or backboards transport victims or patients of trauma from the scene of injury to a hospital. Often these patients must remain secured to the backboard device for several hours. Multiple studies have demonstrated that these backboard devices are extremely uncomfortable and can cause decubitus ulcer formation in certain high-risk individuals such as those paralyzed as a result of their injuries. Furthermore, placing patients flat on these backboards result in the patient's neck resting in an anatomically hyperextended position. A study from 1993 demonstrated that the addition of padding to these backboards improves patient comfort and may decrease the likelihood of decubitus ulcer formation without compromising spinal immobilization. Other research has shown that additional cranial or head padding to elevate and/or support the head, places the spine in an anatomically neutral position and may therefore decrease the risk of cervical spine injury.
Conventional backboard pads or pads have numerous shortcomings. Many are of excessive width that prevents or hinders the transporter from placing his or her hand inside the handholds on the sides of the underlying backboard. Some backboard pads secure to backboards with straps that cross beneath the backboard, preventing the transporter from sliding the backboard when necessary. Some backboard pads are incorporated into the construction of the underlying backboard. These function well but are prohibitively expensive to many ambulance companies whose patients could benefit from a pad that adapts to the backboards already in use.